


【老吴老张】臂力好

by sixooseven



Category: Xie Wu's notes
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixooseven/pseuds/sixooseven





	【老吴老张】臂力好

雨村经常有人造访，有时候人多了，吴邪会带着一大帮子去附近镇里的土菜馆，若来客是熟稔的，反倒是和张起灵去菜市场兜一圈，大袋小袋提回来亲手做顿好的。这回来的还是他二叔，自然是要好好款待一番，表现好了才好商量铺子的事。  
找了一圈才在老熟人那里翻到几条不起眼的莲藕，沾着泥看起来还挺新鲜。吴二白还喜欢吃这里的面条，说是比外面的津道，吃着更养生。吴邪老早就跑去买了，整个村晒面条的都尝了个遍，一边喝着张起灵递过来的水，一边和人讨价还价。

晚上下厨，吴邪硬是要自己挑大梁，胖子在一旁笑话他，“你这小身子板还是好好去洗菜吧。”  
“啧。人不可貌相听过没，我臂力可好了。”吴邪把面条甩干，往锅里倒了些油。  
张起灵在一旁不做声，富有节奏感地蹲在地上切菜。  
“这一大筐你撩得动吗你。”胖子也没打算帮忙，他信得过吴邪，这时候也就打打嘴皮子功夫，“吃了伟哥还是大力金刚丸啊。”  
“每天运动一小时，幸福生活一辈子。”吴邪吹了下额前的留海，“滋”一声把面条扔进锅里。  
“才一小时？”胖子狐疑地在张起灵和吴邪身上扫了扫。  
看着吴邪熟练的动作，胖子忍不住赞叹，“可以嘛，手酸不酸，叫瓶仔帮你揉揉。”  
吴邪哼了一声不屑道，“老子可是很持久的。看好了。”说着，一手抓住锅柄一抖，往前一推又猛地一拉，一大锅面条在空中腾起又准确地落在锅里。“怎么样，说了我臂力好吧。”吴邪有些得意，又补了句“小黑金切瓜那分分钟的事。”  
胖子挑眉摇了摇头，朝吴邪身后的张起灵道，“我说啥来着，不能惯着吧。”  
张起灵似乎有点笑意，走过去轻轻捏了捏吴邪的弘二头肌，仿佛真的在检查他的上臂肌肉。  
“干嘛啊，合不合格，需不需要盖个章？”吴邪笑着侧过头和张起灵交换了一个短暂的吻。胖子早就不知道溜哪去了，张起灵给吴邪递了瓶酱油，意味深长地看着他淡淡道，“晚上再说。”

有吴二白的饭桌气氛都比较严肃，他吃饭不喜欢别人说话，在吴邪连说了几句“二叔你吃藕”后更是瞪了他好几眼，但好在菜的味道都很和他口味，后续或软或硬的谈判终究有些起色。送走吴二白，吴邪叹了口气，每次和他二叔商讨都像去了半条命，比三叔这个老狐狸难伺候多了，简直是狐狸精！  
张起灵坐到他身边捏了捏他肩膀。  
“小哥？”吴邪有些发愣，继而明白这人是在安慰他，想起他很久之前说过又履行至今的那句“我是站在你这一边的”，心中感动释然，反倒反过来学着捏了捏他的肩，“放心吧，一步一步来。”末了手往下移了几分，坏笑着拍了拍张起灵的手臂又捏了一把，“手感不错。想必臂力也挺好。”  
张起灵抓住他乱动的手，道了句“试试就知道了。”  
不等吴邪反应过来，把抓着他的手往上一拉，整个人欺身把他压在沙发上，一只手趁机摸进衣服里。  
吴邪挑眉笑了笑，就着这姿势揽过他的头开始接吻。吴邪细细地绕着他的唇舔了一圈，灵巧的舌头探进去勾着张起灵的，一边退着引诱一边纠缠。深吻最是热烈，两人不服输地将舌头作为武器，带着将人舔舐入骨的热情在嘴里进退。  
情欲是最禁不起撩拨的，张起灵一手揉捏着吴邪胸前小点，边反守为攻将他的舌头顶回去，几番争夺最终退了出来，轻轻在他唇处拉扯。吴邪早已面色潮红，仰着头喘了口气，伸出舌头上下唇舔了舔，又伸出拇指狠狠地擦过张起灵的嘴角的津液。这个暗示性极强的动作仿佛是性事开始的讯号，张起灵眼神一暗，掀手把吴邪的衣服脱了，自己的背心也被吴邪拉着扔到一边。

他低着头沿着吴邪的脖子一路舔舐，濡湿的脖颈因为情动勾起一道漂亮曲线。张起灵突然想起了什么，扶起吴邪的肩膀和他面对面坐着。吴邪拉开他的裤子，粗大的性器弹起来被握入手中。他轻柔又极具技巧地抚弄着，放出自己的性器一起摩擦。两个男人在一起，好胜心是难免的。每当这时候，吴邪总是会拿两人的比较一番。他的大兄弟成色和外观都不错，在常人中自是佼佼者，但比起张起灵的还是差了点。吴邪轻笑一声将两者一视同仁，反正人都是自己的了，这玩意儿再大不还是自己用。这么想着，手中的动作加快，张起灵揉捏着他的耳垂，压抑的喘息声响在耳边，不由多了几分情动。

张起灵照例做了扩张，吴邪自觉地把脚盘到他腰间紧紧勾住，感受着性器在他臀部处磨蹭，铃口溢出的些许精液和润滑液一起在臀部划出几道粘稠的痕迹。吴邪略微紧张地深吸了一口气，没等这口气呼出来，张起灵瞄准了时机捅了进去，吴邪猝不及防差点咬了舌头。两人都满足地叹了口气。

张起灵两手托住他的臀部，揉捏着白皙柔软的臀瓣，身体微微前倾，两脚垫着让膝盖跪在沙发上。吴邪本想坐在他身上，这时也稍后仰，双手为了防止脱出向后撑在沙发上。吴邪眉间闪过一丝诧异，张起灵往前一顶，吴邪手中用力撑住险些往后倒。感受到手臂的力量，吴邪后知后觉想起今天的话，心下了然，不由戏谑道，“还真是说到做到啊。”

回复他的是张起灵更为用力的一击，吴邪把脚从他腰上离开，换了个姿势按在他两胯骨处。这样能让两人更稳固也方便更深入。张起灵托住他，把性器送进去，抽出来，送进去，抽出来。每次都恰到好处地剩下头部抵在庭口，每到这时，吴邪的肠道总会自然而然随着生理反应收缩，就像在深情的挽留。张起灵再猛地前进，又比刚才离开时往前了一点。一来一回极富有节奏的活塞运动随着速度越来越快，两人的喘息声也越来越大，吴邪从轻哼转向低吟，直到张起灵擦过某个敏感区域，他干脆放任自己放声沉沦。这时候他也不管怕不怕被人听见，反正外面下着大雨。突然一个响雷打下来，遮住他又一声呻吟，吴邪突然想到前几天胖子说的“听雷听到叫床”。不得不承认，边打雷边叫床确实很爽，大自然纯粹的叫嚣和他们做爱野性的交融，都迸发着最原始的力量。

他撑在身后的手依旧有力，因为情欲的放纵有些发抖。张起灵的位置没有丝毫挪动，即使是垫着脚也依旧稳当，他看着吴邪随着他的动作将身子向前躬起，两边的乳头更加挺立，一个低头情不自禁地含住，引得吴邪一阵颤栗，肠道也跟着搅紧。性器被温暖的肠壁包裹，张起灵发出一声喟叹，眼底情欲加深，抱住吴邪加快了动作。

“哈…慢点啊…手撑不住了。”吴邪承受着张起灵加码的抽插，手因长时间用力支撑更加颤抖，连双脚也因为动作太大也微微颤动。这时候的央求只会让张起灵速度加快，吴邪忍不住骂了句“操”。两脚拇指因不断喷涌的爽快感微微翘起，咽了下喉咙又接着喘息。

吴邪没有手去撸自己的老二，只能眼睁睁看着他从半软到挺立，对着张起灵的肚子肃然起敬。他忍着痒意跟着抽插的动作，一下一下任自己的鸡巴戳着张起灵的肚子，不断溢出的液体胡乱地抹在上面，更显淫乱。感受到积攒的快感越来越多，吴邪不禁想到，他娘的，他不会就这么被插射吧，还是自己亲眼看着一步步怎么操弄的，真是丢人丢到家了。

张起灵不知道他在想什么，只看出一闪而过的羞意，猛地插进去顶到敏感区，以这种直接爽利的方式要他回神。毫不意外地，吴邪没忍住哼了一声。  
他的裤子早就脱了，张起灵的却还半挂着耷拉在膝盖处。吴邪看着光溜溜的自己，不甘心道，“全脱了。”张起灵似是没听懂，低下头轻咬了下他的右乳头，又分出一只手划过他的脊椎，最后在尾椎骨绕圈。胯下同时往敏感区一撞。三方刺激放大了敏感度，随着吴邪的高声呻吟，抵在张起灵肚子上的性器也随之射出一股乳白色液体，喷溅在坚实的腹肌上，有的射在了麒麟边，俨然一副生动的麒麟踏云图。吴邪的快感很快借着肠道的猛然收缩传给了张起灵，几乎是同一时刻，张起灵也射在了吴邪体内。

处在不应期的两人呼着气看着对方眼里的自己，吴邪抱住张起灵的头，靠过去和他交换了一个温柔缱绻的吻。  
张起灵从他身上拔出来，极具情色的声响在此刻安静的室内有种道不明的意味。吴邪笑着扭了扭手腕，“说了我臂力不错吧。”张起灵挑眉不可置否，眼里透着他熟悉的危险气息。  
吴邪心中一惊大喊不妙，紧接着从沙发上跳下来，没走两步就被他从后面揽住身子。张起灵揉了把他的腰，贴着的身体让吴邪清楚地感受到他的变化。

第二次躲不掉了。  
吴邪转过身，噙着笑问他，“这次想怎么搞？”  
张起灵看了看地板，淡淡道，“趴下。”  
趴在地上吴邪还在纳闷这闷大爷要搞什么新花样，直到双脚被抬起他才恍然大悟。他妈的张起灵想要老牛推车啊！吴邪看向张起灵的眼睛里多了几分探究，这小子什么时候知道这种姿势的，该不会又是胖子教唆的吧。不过自己倒也挺想试试这个姿势，虽然他俩对做爱的姿势没什么苛求，但人都是有好奇心的，能和所爱之人尝试解锁新姿势何乐而不为？过几年恐怕就玩不了这个了，看来还得趁早，吴邪这么想着。

似是要证明他的猜想，张起灵把他的脚拉起来，大凶器毫无阻碍地塞回肠道，第一次做的时候穴口已经被很好地打开了。张起灵磨着进去，恰好合适的尺寸把肠道填的满满当当。吴邪突然想到晚上没喝完的红酒，瓶塞塞进酒瓶里正好也如自己现在这般，只不过这里面装的可不是什么红色液体，而是浊白的张起灵子孙。吴邪低着头双手撑地，米白色的瓷砖倒映着自己的影子，表情自然是看不清楚的，但他知道自己现在肯定跟西红柿没什么差别。不仅是因为性欲高涨，更是因为这个姿势让血液都冲往面部。

张起灵二话不说又接着操干，拎着吴邪的两只手有力地握着，顶回去又拉回来，性器在肠道不断摩擦。吴邪起先还是撑着的，但张起灵的动作大，手顿时一抖向前移了几分。张起灵停了一下，没等他缓过来更加往里冲。吴邪被震得往前走了几步，低下头看着自己的兄弟一晃一晃的。这个姿势练臂力确实不错，但若是做爱也确实不好受。他只感到血在不断往上涌，张起灵也不能进入得更深。两人玩了会儿觉得无趣，终是撤了力换回平常惯用的姿势。

外面的雨还是很大，雷声不断，隐隐约约盖住了呻吟声。没过多久两人都争相射出，平躺在地上休息。吴邪抬脚从电视柜抽屉夹了包烟，抬手点燃满足地吸了一口，这才发现自己的手竟还在微微颤抖。他笑了笑把烟递给张起灵问他要不要来一口。张起灵就着他的手也抽了一口，侧过头对着他呼出来，烟雾缭绕之际，突然凑过去在他手臂上啄了一口，淡淡道，“盖章合格。”


End file.
